


No. 3 Held at Gunpoint (Gwaine)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Continuation of No. 1 and No. 2
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No. 3 Held at Gunpoint (Gwaine)

Gwaine mused about the indignity of having his own gun turned around on him as Morgana marched him at gunpoint up from the basement and through the suburban house to the garage. She’d cut through the rope holding him up, and he’d immediately collapsed, as both his legs and arms were numb. While his limbs were still tingling, she’d manhandled his arms behind him and into handcuffs, and hadn’t waited for his legs to wake up before beginning the forced march. They reached the garage, and Morgana forced Gwaine to climb into the trunk of her Mazda.

“I have never been so humiliated in all my life,” he muttered under his breath before she shut the hatch on him.

“Somehow I doubt that,” she replied, muffled. A moment later he heard the driver side door open and close, and the car started moving. He normally didn’t get carsick, but with the odd position and not being able to link the movement he felt to something he could see, he felt a little nauseous. He considered puking just for the hell of it, as it would likely gross out Morgana, before deciding against it. It would be worse for him than it would be for her, and he didn’t know how far she was taking him or how long he’d be stuck in there.

It was hard to tell without any visual cues, but Gwaine estimated that they’d been driving about ten minutes when the car pulled over. He felt and heard the distinctive sound of tires on loose gravel, and when Morgana let him out of the truck, he noted that they were by the side of the road on a two-lane highway. Better place for a hostage negotiation than the middle of a suburban house, he supposed. Morgana manhandled him out of the car and forced him to kneel beside it.

“So… are we just waiting for something now?” he asked after a few minutes. Morgana kicked him in the back. He was still trying to get his breath back when Merlin’s old Volkswagen Beetle (worth three hits when playing slug-bug because it was also two-color) pulled over a hundred feet or so down the road. The skinny hunter got out, the demon-killing knife in one hand, and walked towards Morgana before stopping about ten feet away. He wore a fierce expression, and Gwaine was actually a little scared of what he might do.

“I brought the knife,” he said, glaring at Morgana. He kept glancing down towards where Gwaine knelt though too, a flicker of worry in his eyes. “Now let him go.”

“Drop it and walk back to your car,” Morgana ordered. “I’ll let this idiot go once I’ve picked it up.” Merlin glared but reluctantly nodded his assent and walked backwards towards his car, not taking his eyes off the two of them. Morgana yanked Gwaine to his feet, not moving his gun from the back of his neck. She marched him forward, and he breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the gun. Morgana knelt down to pick it up, and then only after it was in her hand did she click the safety back on.

“Handcuffs?” Gwaine asked, and that was probably pushing it. She kicked him in the back instead, and he tripped and face planted into the gravel. Rocks kicked up by Morgana’s tires hit him as she sped away while Merlin ran over to help him up.

“Here, I’ve got them,” Merlin said, and his hands were freed within a minute. Gwaine groaned as he was helped up, feeling new blood over his face where he’d reopened the cut on his cheek. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” his friend asked, untying his scarf to hold against the wound.

“Just bruised,” Gwaine replied. “You traded the demon-killing knife for me?”

“I traded a fake,” Merlin said with a smile. “The real one is under my seat in case she actually checked it.”

“Clever,” Gwaine said. “Can you drive me back to my car?”

“Sure,” Merlin agreed. “I swear you’re the only person I know who would be worried about his car when he’d just been kidnapped.”

“That’s just because you all drive pieces of crap,” he replied. That said, he patted the frame of the bug affectionately as Merlin opened the passenger side door for him. After all, he wasn’t in the trunk this time.


End file.
